oproleplayingfandomcom-20200214-history
Cranberry Caprice
| occupation = | relatives = Unknown parents | residence = , (Formerly) | alias = "Cap" (キャップ, Kyappu) | epithet = Superstar (スーパースター, Suupaasutaa) | jva = | Funi eva = | 4kids eva = | doriki = | age = 16 | bounty = | status = Alive | birth = | height = 165 cm (5'5") | dfbackcolor = AA2647 | dftextcolor = AAE147 | dfname = Kun Kun no Mi | dfename = Sniff-Sniff Fruit | dfmeaning = | dftype = }} "Superstar" Cranberry Caprice is a member of the , holding the position of within their ranks.Citation needed. Formerly a from , Caprice has gained a fair amount of notoriety and fame as a result of her rapid ascent in the ranks of the Marines. Due to her high ranking relative to her young age, Caprice has gained the epithet of Superstar as a result.Citation needed. Appearance A trait that is kindred with Cap's young age, the young recruit is thought to be extremely beautiful; this belief doesn't only stem from those of her age, as both people young and old commonly agree that she is so. In fact, Cap has gained a reputation to be so eye-catching that other females near her will be overturned with jealousy and sometimes even confront her about it; of course, Caprice tells them that they're much prettier than her and she really isn't all that great, as she truly doesn't think she is anything special and definitely doesn't want to appear to have any sort of vanity associated with her. One of Cap's more outstanding traits, she possesses bright magenta-colored hair that is extremely voluminous and naturally soft to the touch, which is tied into dual pigtails on either side of her head with fluorescent orange ribbons that fall to nearly reach her shoulders. Within the terms of facial features, Caprice has a very "childish" face, complete with rounded nose and chins as well as full cheeks and small lips, complete with a set of deep blue eyes; it should also be noted that her skin is rather smooth and doesn't appear to have any blemishes that are normally common within adolescents her age. Cap's clothing choices often reflect her young age, and she always tries to go shopping for the "newest fashions" whenever she has the rare opportunity of free time while docked. These fashions most often are somewhat reminiscent of that of a schoolgirl, most likely because of the fact that Cap didn't have the chance to finish her school career on account of being in the Marines; the majority of the time, Caprice is seen wearing one outfit. This particular outfit consists of a white traditional school blazer with a dull golden trim and a lilac-colored ascot. As is customary in Marine uniforms, Caprice's outfit maintains a monochromatic state with her white pencil skirt, notably adorned with a large belt buckle with the word "MARINES" engraved in a similar manner to the logo commonly found on Marine soldier's hats. Personality Caprice, as described before, is a hopeful and aspiring young woman who tends to see the brighter side of every situation. She is extremely optimistic and is a firm believer that if one tries hard enough they can accomplish anything they wish; well this can be seen as extremely naive, most of the people that meet Cap tend to express a type of infectious hopefulness for the future as if her optimism rubbed off on them. Apparently, Cap often describes confidence and faith in herself in others as her main driving force and explains that she doesn't believe many things can be achieved without the help of others, expressing her tendency to be a people person. As mentioned briefly before, Cap does indeed consider herself to be a people person. This is reasonably justified, as she frequently tries to make friends wherever she goes and in any way that she possibly can; most commonly, she will help others in need with little or no expectation for them to return the favor in any form although they commonly do. This heightened sense of charity is rarely expressed in today's world, which is one of the reasons why many people hold Caprice so highly as a friend and overall good samaritan. Despite the obvious moral high of these activities, they are sometimes frowned upon by Cap's allies, as they believe that she is sometimes too soft to be an effective member of the Marines and may take mercy on any criminals or pirates that they may encounter; as such, Cap commonly covers up these activities and is only known to commit them when her allies are not around to witness them. However, it should be mentioned that she isn't fully loathing of her "flaw", as she sometimes attempts to convince her allies that they should be more like her instead of the opposite. Most likely because both of her parents were renowned as successful treasure hunters and general adventurers, Caprice has displayed various mannerisms associated with an eagerness to travel and see new places as well as discover those that haven't been already. She is commonly fascinated with both old relics and new technologies, and she tends to think of things in a chronological sense, and how things are always changing; she appears mesmerized by this concept and she will often explain so to anyone who will listen for a prolonged amount of time. Always having an eye for things of value, Caprice is treasured for her ability to discover the places where any pirates or other criminals may hide their fortunes from the Marine forces; in fact, she is often rewarded and respected every time that she does so, which is likely one of the reasons she was promoted from Chore Girl in the first place. Despite being rather ignorant to the moral alignment of some people, Caprice knows rather well the difference between good and bad; while she may be tricked into eating a hot pepper, she will not and is actively against anything that would hinder or hurt another person in any way. Examples of this being stealing, or insulting, both of which she disapproves of greatly and will actively pursue and scold anyone that she sees doing so, often forcing them to apologize in some cases. It is for this reason that Caprice's moral alignment can be seen as lawful good, as she believes in the betterment of humanity and society itself and will follow a strict moral code that will not tolerate any wrong-doings of any kind; this is the main contributor to her goody-two-shoes label, which becomes increasingly apparent the longer that a person spends any amount of time around Caprice. While some may find these traits boring, as they pursue a more "daredevil" oriented lifestyle, there are many people that appreciate Caprice's honesty and eagerness to help people in their time of need, something which often comes back to reward her in the end, even though that may not be apparent at that moment in time. One of the aspects of life that Caprice is probably the most supportive of would be charity. She believes in this virtue deeply and holds it to the highest standard, claiming it to be one of her main driving forces for her entire life; nothing more seems to sway her than this concept of giving even if you don't receive anything back. She strongly supports the idea of world peace, and idealizes a world were greed is unheard of; this being one of the main reasons she supports charity so strongly other than the various other reasons including moral righteousness and simple kindness out of her heart. While not necessarily a drastic change, Cap's personality and outlooks do change whenever she is faced with a fight or the prospect of danger. The usually spunky young girl will often change to become more serious when she meets an enemy, the main reason for which is because she doesn't want the enemy to underestimate her abilities, as she feels that it is very deprecating to herself if they don't realize her true potential. She loathes being treated like a child and will frequently voice her dislike against people who address her as such; she finds it unfair to measure someone's power and maturity based purely on their age and enjoys when people say that she displays adult mannerisms... whether or not this is immature is debatable. While facing an enemy, Caprice will most likely remain silent through the course of the battle and appear rather agitated as expected; she seems to not pay attention to any remarks said by the enemy unless they truly get to her, which in that case she would grow increasingly irritated and use more rash attacks that aren't as planned out. This can be considered a major flaw in her combative style, and one that she is aware of and frequently attempts to change. History Formerly a citizen of , Caprice was born as an only child to two parents who were famed for their status as adventurers, who had supposedly seen every corner of the Earth and scoured every depth of the ocean for treasure; in fact, Caprice was the result of them wanting their legacy to continue on. As such, Caprice was brought up with a very active lifestyle from both of her parents, whom even went so far as to teach her the art of swordplay ever since she could properly lift one; Caprice displayed immense skill by the time she was 10. One day, while Caprice was practicing —indoors mind you, she wasn't too bright—, her eye was caught by the shine of an unknown object that was hidden behind various books on a shelf; Caprice knew that it was probably nothing, but her childish curiosity got the best of her and she discovered the object to be a small chest that looked as though it hadn't been opened in a while. Deciding to "investigate" further, Caprice opened the chest to find none other than the Kun Kun no Mi. Having a natural soft spot for fruits of all kinds, Caprice assumed it was a birthday gift that her parents had hid from her as they knew she would probably eat it — which of course, she did. The young Caprice soon discovered that the fruit she had eaten gave her special properties; namely, the ability to emit and manipulate various forms of pheromones. When Caprice turned 15, she enrolled herself in the Marines who rather quickly assigned her to the rank of , as they thought that she had little to no experience with combative ways. After a while of Caprice practicing and training alongside recruits, her higher-ups reluctantly decided to promote her to a recruit herself after she had proved her worth to them. Soon the time came where Caprice and the rest of her Marine crew were to leave the Spider Miles outpost and set out to sea; before the young recruit left, however, her parents approached her and told Caprice how proud they were of her before handing her an object that was revealed to be a fencing saber that was passed down through generations of her family. Proudly wielding her family's saber Caprice practiced with it as much as she could before her leave, eventually bidding her parents and hometown farewell. In the current day, Caprice is traveling across the world with her Marine crew, meeting different and unique people along the way. Over the course of a few years, Caprice has officially become the youngest Captain in the Marine ranks. Powers and Abilities Physical Capabilities Devil Fruit Kun Kun no Mi is the name of a that was eaten —albeit accidentally— by Caprice. Through the powers granted by this fruit, the user can generate and manipulate various forms of pheromones and other associated concepts for a variety of purposes.The name of the fruit comes from the onomatopoeia for sniffing, "クン". Contrary to popular belief, the name actually denotes to how the abilities are transferred to the opponent, through sniffing; as such, users of this Devil Fruit would rather be labeled as an "Aroma Human" (かおり人間, Kaori Ningen). As mentioned briefly before, the Kun Kun no Mi allows its user to generate and manipulate the bio-chemicals commonly referred to as pheromones; although pheromones are commonly associated with various insects such as ants or bees, pheromones play a rather important role in the life of humans as well. The most commonly utilized aspect of Kun Kun no Mi is generating a particular pheromone that stimulates the human body in one or more ways; the one the Caprice most frequently utilizes is an unnamed pheromone that "soothes" the frontal lobe of those who sniff it, therefore decreasing the effectiveness of their natural judgement and allowing Cap to manipulate them into thinking that she is one of their allies. Of course, the Kun Kun no Mi has many other tricks up its sleeve; seeing as how all of the abilities of the Kun Kun no Mi are deeply rooted in nuerochemical reactions, users of this fruit find themselves causing reactions in their opponents brain that also cause adverse effects. For example, Cap commonly uses a stimulational hormone known as somatotropin, which promotes bodily growth in humans to make enemies so overweight that they are rendered completely harmless and more or less immobile. Of course, all of these abilities both good and bad can be used on the user themselves, although for obvious reasons the latter isn't commonly used; the former however is, as the user can cause their body to produce more natural steroids and other hormones that can boost their physical capabilities to sometimes superhuman levels. Even technically speaking, users of the Kun Kun no Mi could give themselves estrogen or testosterone to change their gender if they wanted to, although this isn't commonly practiced. Much like every other Devil Fruit, the Kun Kun no Mi has its weaknesses to go along with its strengths. Of course, the standard Devil Fruit weaknesses apply, such as a crippling weakness to both water and as well as various other side effects that vary from fruit to fruit. With the Kun Kun no Mi in particular, the user will find that they will not be able to effectively manipulate the bio-chemical structure of their opponents after they reach a certain level, although the exact number of which this happens is unknown. Another, perhaps the most crippling, weakness would be the fact that no hormones or pheromones produced or manipulated by users of the Kun Kun no Mi are permanent; the user can not induce a permanent slumber or permanently change the gender or abilities of another person; much like the former weakness, the particular time limit of which hormones and pheromones last is unknown although it is heavily speculated that it varies depending on what exactly the technique did. *'Lustful Shift' (貪欲なシフト, Donyokuna Shifuto): More so than any of her other Devil Fruit skills, "Lustful Shift" is nearly always confused to be the works of the rather than the Kun Kun no Mi. After seeing the effects of this particular ability it becomes very apparent why this confusion could be created. Much like the trademark powers of the Horu Horu no Mi, "Lustful Shift" incorporates the usage of hormones to trans-mutate the sexual form of the target in question into the opposite gender. Through instilling the respective hormone within a target, the subject will almost instantaneously begin intense transformations that shrink their original secondary sex characteristics and replace them with those of the opposite gender. In addition to the obvious characteristics, "Lustful Shift" also alters things such as muscle and fat mass as well as simple body and face structure. In addition to these, this technique causes the rapid loss of all body hair as well as the growth of head hair, if the transformation is to the female gender. TBC *'Silent Temptation' (サイレント誘惑, Sairento Yuuwaku): Perhaps the trademark technique of Kun Kun no Mi, and one of the most commonly used by both Caprice and other previous users of the fruit. This particular technique isn't considered to necessarily an attack, but is still saw as an offensive ability because of what it entitles; this particular technique encompasses Caprice emitting a steady stream of a billowing pink gas from her left index finger. When this particular gas is inhaled by the intended target, their body is immediately stimulated by the scent of the gas to create excess amounts of oxytocin, the body's calming hormone. With this excess of oxytocin in the target's body, their body will force them to simply stop fighting; their brain will lose all sense of danger and as such will make them stop perceiving the enemy as a threat. However, the nullification of an enemy's sense of danger is not all that this particular technique is capable of; in at least Caprice's case, the pheromones she releases are also capable of turning the enemy against their allies, should they have any. While forcing the enemy to lose interest and be incapable of wanting to fight Elmenhilde, she can also force them to become extremely aggressive towards the people they used to be allies with, effectively making turning them over to Caprice and her allies so that she may use them to attack rather than having to attack herself. *'Deep Lullaby' (深い子守唄, Fukai Komoriuta): This particular technique involves Caprice manipulating an enemy's secretion of gastric inhibitory polypeptide, or GIP. By inhaling deeply than blowing outwards, an opaque blue cloud of gas will appear coming out of her mouth with a steady stream; when the enemy inhales this particular gas, it will stimulate their body to produce excess amount of GIP. While this may not appear to be completely adverse when the attack is first received, its effects are quickly felt and signaled when the recipient begins to feel extremely weak and tired as a result of the increased insulin production in their body. As their blood sugar lowers at an extremely rapid rate they will experience an intense state of hypoglycemia and eventually succumb to the attack by falling into a state of unconsciousness; it should be mentioned however, that this attack stops as soon as the target falls asleep... meaning, that someone cannot die from this particular attack and will only be asleep for an average of 10-15 minutes. *'Love Burn' (愛やけど, Aiya Kado): This specific technique allows Caprice to release a dark brown miasma from the palms of her hands in the general direction of the target; upon contact with the enemy, the gas will seep into the target's pores and move downwards through all layers of their skin. The thing that makes this attack so potent is because the gas secreted via this technique contains high amounts of hydrogen nitride, otherwise known as ammonia; this particular gas is known to be extremely irritating to the skin and lungs of those who come in contact with it. Anyone that comes into contact with the gas will not only experience the intense burning and scratching pain that comes along with ammonia, but they will also be faced with an aspect unique to this particular attack, which are large and excruciatingly painful rashes that are found all across the surface of the target's body. These rashes are extremely contagious and can transfer in one simple touch between an affected person and a healthy one; however, like all other Kun Kun no Mi techniques, it will wear off in a fixed amount of time. In the case of Love Burn, it takes about 15-20 minutes. *'Gluttonous Tendencies' (食いしん坊傾向, Kuishinbou Keikou): While not necessarily a damaging offensive attack, Gluttonous Tendencies is a rather useful technique in its own right. Caprice begins this attack by blowing outwards and releasing a blood-red miasma in a bellowing stream; this gas is extremely opaque and is unable to be seen through, and it's effects are felt as soon as the target inhales it. When inside of a target's body, they will soon begin to feel immense pain in their entire abdomen area as they appear to expand and bloat all over their body; this pain and growth continues on until the target is at least 4x times their original size and weight, which effectively renders them immobile because their muscles are too weighed down by their own fat. This effect is obviously caused by the gas, which is made up almost entirely of somatotropin, a hormone that causes the body to gain weight as it heavily effects the metabolism of whoever inhales it. While this technique is extremely effective for generally nullifying the threat of an enemy, it has a major weakness that can make the opponent relatively immune to it. After they are fully "inflated" by this technique, the opponent has the ability —although they are almost never aware of it— to force themselves to eructate the gas; although this may not seem to work at first, the opponent will find themselves "deflating" just as quickly as they had "inflated". *'Pokeweed Dance' (ヨウシュヤマゴボウダンス, Youshuyamagobou Dansu): This particular technique is one that Caprice frequently uses, and is considered one of the trademark techniques of the Kun Kun no Mi. Pokeweed, also known as Phytolacca americana, is a herbacous yet extremely toxic plant that this technique takes its name from, and rightfully so; Pokeweed Dance is an ability that focuses solely around the poisoning of any particular target, which without the antidote —that only Caprice possesses— is very capable of killing lesser people in a matter of about 20 minutes. This lethal attack is begun when Caprice throws her hands up in a splendour manner, palms facing upwards towards the sky; seconds later, the palms of her hands seem to emit a pitch black cloud of smog that completely engulfs the nearby area in a hazy smokescreen. Upon the inhalation of this deadly gas, the opponent will immediately feel their body have an allergic reaction to the various components and have an extreme difficulty in breathing; at this point in time, it isn't necessarily uncommon for some to pass out from lack of oxygen flowing through their airwaves. However, stronger opponents will find themselves still standing; aside from difficulty breathing, the gas doesn't seem to do much of anything for about 5-10 minutes, classifying this technique as one that usually spans an entire battle. After this "grace period" is up, the target will begin to feel extremely nauseous and begin to vomit profusely; this continues to go on until their muscles become weak and they collapse, eventually succumbing to the poison. Fighting Style Slippy Sanshou ( , Suberiyasui Sumiso, lit. "Slippery Free-Hand") Trivia *Caprice's appearance is that of Chelia Blendy from the Fairy Tail franchise *Her favorite foods are all fruits, which is the main reason she ate her Devil Fruit in the first place *Going along with the trend of One Piece characters having a unique laugh, Cap's would have the prefix "ku", and the suffix "hi", as in "Kuhihihihi~" References Category:Female Characters Category:Marines Category:Seamen Recruits Category:Swordsmen Category:Devil Fruit Users Category:Paramecia Devil Fruit Users